Axial retentions, such as flanges attached by bolts with lock washers or straining rings (so-called Seeger circlips) for roller bearings are generally very expensive to manufacture and install and require also additional detachable parts.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to create an axial retention assembly for roller bearings, which can be simply manufactured and is suitable for carrying axial forces at the outer and/or inner ring or race of the bearing, without the use of additional parts, wherein a simple and rapid installation of the rolling bearing must be assured.